


Hannibal Rambles, One Shots, and Ideas

by Love_of_fandoms



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: I take requests! There will be more one shots to come! If you'd like to request something, please send it through my tumblr: @love-of-fandomsIf you do not have a tumblr, leave your request in the comments section!





	Hannibal Rambles, One Shots, and Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot for the Hannibal fandom, and WARNING! It gets really steamy!

It had been a day, a real day for Ramsay. Her bus had broken down, and the bus driver, instead of letting everyone stay on the bus while waiting for the replacement, had kicked everyone out into the rain. So she arrived at work soaked due to walking, because she couldn’t miss her case. And then she ended up losing that case because the judge had been bribed, but of course there was no evidence of that. After that she had gotten a call from her best friend, and hoping or good news, picked up.  
It was not good news. Her best friend was moving to California with the alpha of her dreams, who Ramsay knew had abused his past girlfriends. She had tried to convince the friend to stay, but after that the friend decided it would be best if they “didn’t keep in touch”.  
And finally, the icing on the cake, her landlord had decided to kick her out for his ailing mother to take her apartment, which would have been fine, if he had warned her. Instead she goes to her apartment after a long day at work to find the locks changed and a note saying her stuff was in a storage container a couple blocks away. At least he hadn’t thrown it all on the streets…  
So here she was sitting at the bus stop, in the rain, hoping that said rain would mask her tears. Seeing the bus coming, she stood up, but the bus drove right by, going through a puddle and splashing her, soaking her even more. She read the sign on the back saying ‘BUS FULL’. Looking at the schedule, the next bus wasn’t coming for another thirty minutes, so she hunkered down to wait.  
“Ramsay?” she heard a voice asked, and looked up to see her cousin, close to brother, Will. “What’re you doing out here?” he asked, and she rose an eyebrow at him.  
“I could ask you the same thing, Mr. I live in a random podunk far away from the city,” she snarked, and Will shook his head, smiling.  
“Come on,” he said, gesturing his head down the street, where a car was seen with the headlights on. “We’ll give you a ride!” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car.  
“We?” Ramsay asked, but her question was ignored. Instead she was shoved unceremoniously into the backseat of a much too expensive car, and looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Will opened the passenger side door, slipping in and turning to the man.  
“Who’s this?” the man asked with a voice that warmed Ramsay despite the rain water soaking her clothing, subtly sniffing the air, she got wind of his intoxicating scent-alpha.  
“This is my cousin, Ramsay Graham,” Will said, and the man-who Ramsay was referring to as “danger”, as in ‘be-careful-that-look-alone-is-panty-dropping’ danger-rose an eyebrow at the name.  
“I’m aware that it’s usually a men’s name Mr…” she trailed off, expecting him to fill in the blank.  
“Lecter, Hannibal Lecter,” he said, looking at her with a puzzled gaze as she giggled.  
“Bond, James Bond,” she muttered, and the corner of his lips quirked up a bit before his face quickly settled into a neutral expression once again.  
“What do you need?” he asked, not unkindly, also looking at Will as if to ask ‘what’s she doing here?’  
“Oh um… Will said you could give me a ride, I have some cash for gas money if it’s a problem-”  
“Not at all, darling,” Hannibal quickly interjected. “We’d be happy to give you a ride,” he turned the key. “Where to?” he asked, and Ramsay thought for a second, where could she go?  
“The library,” she said, and Hannibal rose an eyebrow once again.  
“The library is closed at this time of night,” he said, and Ramsay sighed. She had hoped he wouldn’t question it, for Will’s sake. She didn’t want to trouble him more than he already was.  
“I know, but they have those nice alcoves outside that might be dry enough for me to sleep in,” she said, and Will gasped, while Hannibal turned off the car again.  
“I didn’t know your cousin was homeless, Will,” he said, sending him a pointed look.  
“I- uh- you had an apartment! What happened?” he asked frantically, and Ramsay sighed, sending out some calming pheromones to try to soothe her alpha cousin.  
“The landlord kicked me out,” she said.  
“WHY? YOU WERE THE PERFECT TENANT!” he all but shouted, and Ramsay winced, not noticing Hannibal glaring a little at Will.  
“Volume,” she murmured, and Will cringed.  
“Sorry,” he said back, voice returned to a normal tone. “But why?” he asked.  
“His mother is sick, but he forgot to tell me that she was moving in and he was changing the locks,” she said, a little bitter (though little was an understatement). Will growled and grumbled under his breath.  
“You’ll stay with me, then?” Will asked, though it was less of a question and more of a demand. Ramsay sighed.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have another apartment soon enough, I can handle myself until then,” she said, and Will groaned.  
“Why won’t you let me help you?” he asked, and Ramsay looked down, embarrassed. There was a long period of silence, broken only by Ramsay’s occasional sniffles. Will looked at her pointedly, not giving in.  
“Your house gives me the creeps,” she eventually muttered, and Will groaned.  
“Oh come on! You know that it was not a ghost that locked you in the closet!” he growled, and Ramsay glared right back. Before the cousins could get into the age old argument of ‘what the hell locked Ramsay in that closet when she was 7 then’, Hannibal interjected.  
“If it is the house that bothers you, Ms Graham,” he said, and both cousins’ heads snapped to look at him. “I would be honored if you would stay with me while you search for another apartment,” he said, and Ramsay nearly swooned at him.  
“No, Mr. Lecter, it’s okay really, I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” she said quickly, and Hannibal met her eyes in the car mirror, raising a brow, before starting the car again.  
“I insist,” he said, and Ramsay sighed.  
“I’ll pay you back,” she promised, and Hannibal shook his head, meanwhile Will was looking on in bafflement. She knew he was trying to be generous and all, but she was trying to be an independent omega damnit, so yes, she would pay him back.  
“So you’ll let him help you out but not me?!” he accuses, raising his voice a little. Ramsay smiles at him sheepishly as Hannibal began to drive.  
“Well, even if he lives in a trailer park, his place is probably less creepy than yours!” she smirked, rolling her eyes at her cousin. Will’s pout turned into a grin.  
“Oh, you’ll love this,” he murmured, Ramsay barely picking up his statement. “Hannibal, please record her face while you pull up to your house!” he smiled, turning to Hannibal, and Hannibal just rose an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, figured not,” he sighed.  
After a long drive out into a random podunk outside of DC, filled with her cousin asking Hannibal if he could turn on the radio and getting denied, Will was let out after a kiss on his cheek and a promise to call. Ramsay maneuvered herself into the passenger seat, smiling awkwardly at Hannibal as she noticed that she took up so much more of the seat than Will did. Some days she really felt good with her chubby curves, but today was not one of those days. To get rid of some of the tension in the air, she decided to pose a question.  
“So did you not let Will turn on the radio because you know his taste in music is total crap?” she asked. “Or are you one of those weird people who hates music?” she immediately cringed, realizing how mean that sounded. “I mean-” Hannibal cut her off before she could explain.  
“I know what you meant,” he quickly says, smiling a little at her to put her at ease. “And to answer your question, I adore music, if it’s well composed,” he glanced at her, seeing her raise an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“That implies that you only listen to classical,” she said, and Hannibal opened his mouth, probably to defend his love of classical music, but Ramsay continued. “Which is fine, but there has to be another genre of music you like,” she said, and Hannibal paused before slowly nodding. Ramsay cheered a little, throwing her arms up and shuffling in her seat as some odd victory dance.  
“I knew it!” Hannibal rolled his eyes at Ramsay, but by the smile on his face Ramsay could tell that he couldn’t be that annoyed. “If I can guess what genre it is can I put on the radio?” she asked, and Hannibal shrugged a bit.  
“I suppose,” he said, and Ramsay smirked, starting to fire off genres.  
“Classic rock, hard rock, punk rock, indie-folk, regular folk?” every one he shook his head no. “pop rock, pop,” at pop he paused his head shaking, then shook his head no again. “Oooooh I’m onto something!” she cheered, and Hannibal, who had been trying to scowl until this point, laughed a bit at the adorable omega. Ramsay’s smile widened as she giggled and puffed up with pride for making Hannibal laugh. “90’s pop? Grunge? OOOOOH 80’s pop!” finally Hannibal nodded, and Ramsay wasted no time in turning the radio to her favorite station, which happened to play only 80s music. Hannibal started tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel, while Ramsay started singing along.  
“Just a small town girl!” she started singing, smiling at Hannibal, who smiled slightly back. She sang the whole song, smiling and dancing as much as she could in the small space. She tried to get Hannibal to sing along, knowing he most definitely would not, and he just smiled, shaking his head at her. As the next song started, Ramsay looked out the window, her eyes widening at the huge houses just outside DC. They could barely be considered houses, they looked more like mansions, and were probably worth more than she could earn in three lifetimes. She started to get nervous, looking around open mouthed as the houses got bigger the further up the road they got.  
Ramsay wasn’t financially insecure, she had enough to get by and all, but wealth made her extremely nervous. With power often comes with abuse of power in her experience. She glanced at Hannibal, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression as he sniffed the air, getting a huge whiff of distressed omega.  
“Are you alright, Ms. Graham?” he asked, and him referring to her with such formality widened the divide. Her breathing started to quicken and her chest started to feel tight, as Ramsay started thinking of all the things that went wrong with her day.  
“Give me a minute,” she managed to get out between her attempted deep breaths. She barely registered Hannibal pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the car.  
“Ms. Graham?” he asked, and Ramsay couldn’t respond. “Ms. Graham?” he tried again, with little luck as Ramsay’s breathing continued to quicken. “Ramsay?!” he asked a little more forceful, and Ramsay turned her head to look at him. Hannibal examined her, noting the wild and scared look in her eyes, the scent of distressed omega even stronger now, and sighed. “Ramsay, you’re having a panic attack, I’m going to try to help you through it,”. Ramsay smelled the calm waves of hormones Hannibal was letting out, and whimpered, trying to get closer to the alpha for comfort, however the seat belt stopped her.  
Hannibal reached over to her, unbuckling her seatbelt and continuing to send the waves of comfort out. Pulling Ramsay out of her seat and onto his lap, the omega blushed.  
“No! Heavy-” Ramsay was able to gasp out before her breathing took over again. Hannibal shook his head, tilting his head up to allow her to scent him more for comfort.  
“You’re lighter than you think,” he murmured as Ramsay nuzzled into his neck, breathing in gulps of his alpha scent. While she was beginning to calm slightly, Hannibal knew she needed a little more help to completely calm down. “Ramsay, can you talk to me?” he asked, and Ramsay nodded a little, mumbling a quiet ‘yes’ into his neck. Hannibal lifted her head up a bit, and started one of the grounding exercises often used with younger mental health patients.  
“Name five things you can see,” he said softly, and Ramsay looked around, taking a deep breath to name the things in her sight.  
“The streetlamp, ummm,” she had to pause to take another deep breath. “The emergency break, the uhhh, passenger seat,” she turned her head the other way. “The seatbelt, and…” she looked up directly into his eyes. “You,” she murmured. Hannibal gave her a small smile.  
“Good, now four things you can feel,” he prompted, and Ramsay nodded, starting to calm down more.  
“The AC, the steering wheel,” Hannibal rose an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder to see that Ramsay’s back was indeed digging into the steering wheel. He gripped her hips and pulled her even closer to his chest, the omega squeaking a bit. “Your hands,” she murmured, and Hannibal smirked a bit while she was looking around. Her hands moved up behind his shoulders, and Hannibal smirk turned into a soft smile as she looked back at him. “The seat,” she finished, smiling shyly at Hannibal, and when his smile widened a bit in response she blushed more and buried her face back in his neck.  
“You’re doing wonderfully, Ramsay,” he praised, and picked up the subtle clench of Ramsay’s thighs on his-he filed this away for later. “Three things you can hear?” he asked, and Ramsay’s head moved down a little from his neck to his chest.  
“Your heart,” she murmured, and Hannibal chuckled at that, thinking back to all those who assumed he had no heart. “Your breathing,” she sighed, nuzzling her face back into his neck. “My voice,” she said finally, and Hannibal nodded, giving her a barely-there kiss to the temple.  
“Good girl,” he murmured, and neither the alpha nor omega in the car were aware of the fact that the more they spoke the softer their voices got. Ramsay sighed happily, in the stage where she had come down from the panic attack however had no shame at the moment. “Two things you can smell,” Hannibal told her, and Ramsay breathed in heavily.  
“Your cologne,” she said, pausing a bit and smelling the air again. “And alpha,” she stated, completely content in that moment. Hannibal smirked a bit, waiting a second before speaking.  
“What does alpha smell like?” he asked, and Ramsay sighed, still having no filter.  
“Home,” she smiled, eyes closed and head laying on his shoulder, and it was then Hannibal realized why he was so comfortable with this little omega and her with him. True mates were uncommon, but not rare, with a little over 75% of the population finding their true mates in their lifetime, however at this point Hannibal had convinced himself that he didn’t have one. This realization left him totally unprepared and he looked down at Ramsay with shock, his mouth open a little. Ramsay’s brow furrowed.  
“Aren’t I supposed to say one thing I can tas-” she was cut off by Hannibal’s lips attacking hers, his strong arms pulling her closer still, and Ramsay unconsciously let out a little moan.  
One thing I can taste - Hannibal.  
They got lost in each other for a bit, just kissing and holding one another. Ramsay was gasping periodically and Hannibal could smell her arousal in the air. Before they could get carried away, Hannibal pulled back. Ramsay whimpered a bit at the loss, following after him before stopping herself with a blush.  
“As much as I’d love to claim you right now, my little omega,” Hannibal said softly, feeling Ramsay subtly rubbing her crotch over his thigh, trying to get some friction. “You deserve so much better than a simple romp in the back seat,” he said, and Ramsay pouted a little, nodding and maneuvering herself back into the passenger seat. Hannibal grabbed her hand, gently rubbing the back and started the car again, driving the final couple minutes to his house.  
As Hannibal pulled into his driveway, he looked over at Ramsay, and noticed her even breathing. He smiled a little, his little omega had fallen asleep. Getting out of the car and walking around, Hannibal effortlessly lifted Ramsay and took her inside.

The next morning, Ramsay woke in a bed that was most definitely not hers. She looked around frantically, trying to get her bearings, and then her mind played through the events of last night. She squeaked unconsciously and buried her face in a pillow with embarrassment. Then she froze, noticing the definite lack of her alpha’s presence. Ramsay tried to rationalize with herself, they’d just met for heaven’s sake, but after an omega meets their true mate, there is no rationalizing. They rely on instincts for the next 72 hours. Ramsay sniffled, the feeling of abandonment settling in her chest. She looked around as tears started to fill her eyes, breathing heavy as her thoughts raced a million miles a minute.  
But then she paused, listening, and hearing some water running, and the distinct sound of smell of sizzling bacon filled the air. Throwing her blankets to the side, Ramsay rushed out of the bedroom she was in and followed the scent to where she assumed the kitchen was. Seeing her alpha’s broad back as he chopped something at the counter, Ramsay sniffled again.  
“Ramsay-?” Hannibal asked, putting his knife down and turning around just in time to catch the distraught omega who barrelled into his arms.  
“Alpha,” she sniffled, snuggling into his neck, scenting him. “I-I thought you left, you didn’t… want-” she tried to explain, but broke off due to her need to breathe through the crying.  
“Oh my sweet girl,” he murmured, kissing the crown of her head. “I’m sorry, it seems I had forgotten what they taught us about true mates back in primary school,” he said, his strong arms tightening around her. “I’m here, I’m just making you breakfast,” he told her as Ramsay’s sniffling came to an end. Ramsay tried to go back to her carefree self, fighting her stupid instincts and trying to talk normally.  
“I’m not sure real food is what I want for breakfast,” she muttered, smiling a little, and Hannibal tilted his head.  
“Oh?” he prompted, and Ramsay smirked a little, happy that she had some semblance of control. She looked him up and down, his sculpted shirtless chest and low hanging pajama pants.  
“I mean you’re looking pretty appetizing- OH MY GOD!” Filter filter filter. “I’M SO SORRY I HAVE NO FILTER!” she exclaimed, blushing and starting to walk away, but Hannibal grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest.  
“It’s perfectly fine, Ramsay,” he purred in her ear. “Besides, I’m sure we could figure out some sort of arrangement, after all, you’re looking absolutely divine,” he smirked as he reached his hand around her sides to settle on her stomach and pulled her even further into him so she could feel his morning wood digging into her back. Ramsay gasped, somehow only now noticing her lack of overclothes. She turned her head to glare at him, about to ask why he undressed her. “Your clothes were soaked, darling, and I didn’t want my sweet omega to catch a cold,” he explained before she could even ask, and she blushed, embarrassed by her obviously not matching lacy black bra and bright red lacy underwear. “It took quite a bit of restraint, little omega, for me to resist the urge to rip off these-” at this he tugged at the waistband of her underwear. “And get a little taste,” Ramsay moaned a bit, no longer embarrassed and now just extremely turned on.  
At this point Hannibal knew they would not be eating the food he made anytime soon. He could smell Ramsay’s heat starting, meeting her true mate obviously triggering it early.  
Ramsay turned in Hannibal’s arms, smiling shyly up at him as her fingers trailed the lines of his chest and abdomen, twirling some of the chest hair before she leaned in to start laving at his neck, kissing and sucking as she rubbed her thick thighs together in hopes for some friction where she needed it. Hannibal’s grip tightened on her hips as she kissed and licked at his jawline, then traveling down his chest to his navel. His hand tangled in her hair as he looked at those pretty grey eyes looking up at him with flushed cheeks. Ramsay awkwardly crouched so she was directly in front of his crotch, being too short to kneel and be at a good height. Before she could reach her hand into his pants, however, Hannibal gently pulled her up by her hair.  
“No no, little omegas need to be pleased first, always,” he smirked as Ramsay shuddered, quickly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, swatting at her ass as he started walking to the bedroom. Ramsay squeaked, giggling and swatting at his in retaliation, getting a growl of warning.  
“Omega,” Hannibal growled, and Ramsay blushed harder.  
“Alpha?” she squeaked out, Hannibal smiling a little and shaking his head at her before throwing her onto his huge bed. He observed the vision in front of him for a moment, his dick hardening even more at the image. Her long blonde hair spread out over the mattress and her still bra clad chest heaved with excitement. Her legs were automatically spread for him, and she was beginning to squirm. “Alpha!” she called out as slick started to drench her dainty panties. Hannibal let out a low groan at the scent, crawling towards her on the bed and placing his huge hands on her thighs. He leaned down so his face was directly in front of Ramsay’s dripping cunt, and licked a stripe up her already ruined panties. She let out a loud moan as he did, bucking her hips a bit into him, and Hannibal growled at the layer between him and his omega. Lacking any semblance of control or patience at this point, his omega’s heat triggering his rut, Hannibal tore off the panties, the sound of ripping fabric filling the air and Ramsay gasped, both at her alpha’s roughness and at the cold air hitting her burning pussy.  
“Such a pretty little cunt,” Hannibal groaned, one hand leaving Ramsay’s thigh to go into his pants, needing some form of relief even though he was hell bent on pleasuring his beautiful omega before the main event. His eyes flicked up the meet hers, and he rose an eyebrow when he saw her bra was still on. Ramsay looked at him, confused, and Hannibal took his hand out of his pants and slid up so they were face to face. “Omega,” he growled, and Ramsay moaned a bit in response. “What’s this still doing on?” he asked menacingly, tugging at her bra strap a bit then letting go so it gave her shoulder a light sting. She quickly hurried to get it off, unclipping it and throwing it somewhere in the room, neither of them cared where at this point. Hannibal moaned as Ramsay’s rather large tits came into view, wasting no time in ducking down to suck and nip at one of her nipples, one of his hands coming up to tweak at the other. Ramsay shifted and squirmed, moaning and whimpering at the rough treatment to her breasts.  
“Alpha-” she moaned, trying to reach a hand down to her cunt, still gushing slick. Hannibal quickly caught her wrist, putting it above her head and taking her other hand and placing them against the headboard and standing up.  
“Can you be a good girl and stay there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, and Ramsay quickly nodded.  
“Yes sir!” she squeaked out, still squirming with the discomfort of being unbearably turned on. Hannibal nodded, satisfied, and went into his walk in closet to grab a tie. As he walked back in, he smirked at Ramsay, who was laying in the exact position he left her in.  
“Good omega,” he groaned, pulling off his pajama pants so now he was just in his briefs. Ramsay moaned back at him, appeased by the praise, moving her hips side to side to try to get him to touch her. Hannibal groaned, but shook his head to clear it and continued walking towards her. He smirked as he started to wrap the tie around the omega’s wrists, kneeling on the bed to tie her wrists to the headboard. After he finished, before he could move back down, he gasped at the feeling of Ramsay’s head nuzzling against his crotch.  
“Mmmm, you smell so nice, alpha,” she muttered, starting to mouth at his briefs along the outline of his cock. Her eyes widened though as she continued to mouth at it, noticing the size was definitely… bigger than average. “So big,” she gasped, tugging at her wrists to try to get closer to him, but Hannibal reached down to tug her head away from his crotch, pulling a little on her hair. Ramsay whined a bit at the loss of contact, but lit up seeing Hannibal discard the briefs in a hamper near the door. “Please alpha,” she moaned as Hannibal started to slowly walk back towards her.  
“Please what, little omega?” he countered, stroking his cock lazily and standing at the edge of the bed, so close but too far to touch. More slick gushed out of Ramsay’s cunt as she shifted her hips yet again.  
“Wanna taste, wanna-wanna be your omega,” she moaned, and Hannibal’s face darkened a bit as he smirked.  
“Oh, my dear girl,” he got up on the bed, throwing his old plan out the window. This little omega had stirred up something far darker than Hannibal thought she could. As he straddled her shoulders and leaned down, gripping the headboard while positioning his cock right above her mouth. “You already are,” he snarled, shoving his cock down her throat as Ramsay gasped, then choked, closing her eyes. Snapping his hips, Hannibal groaned as he felt Ramsay trying to relax her throat around him, but being unable to adjust to his huge size. Bucking his hips at a punishing pace, pistoning into her mouth, Hannibal moaned loudly.  
“Tell me, omega,” he snarled, and Ramsay’s eyes opened to stare up at him. Hannibal expected to see fear, but instead he saw such intense desire, and total submission. “How many alpha’s cocks have gotten to feel your naughty mouth?” he asked, not giving her any opportunity to reply as he continued pistoning into her throat. “How many of them got to fuck your beautifully tantalizing cunt?” he asked, pulling out for a second to stroke his cock furiously and allowing Ramsay to catch her breath. She gasped for air before replying.  
“None,” she murmured, a little embarrassed.  
“Oh?” he asked, and she nodded. Hannibal smirked. “So I have the honor of taking your purity?” she nodded again. “Are you prepared to be turned into the dirty little omega you are at heart?” he commanded, and Ramsay moaned.  
“Alphaaa,” she moaned out, unable to think clearly. Never had she felt such intense pleasure, and especially when he wasn’t even touching her where she wanted him to. “I’m yours, I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” she moaned, and Hannibal growled at that.  
“Oh my beautiful omega,” he murmured, stroking a finger down the side of her face. “I’ll ruin you, I hope you know,” he continued. “I’ll take you on every surface in this house so many times that all you can think of while you’re here is me fucking you, dominating you,” he whispered, and Ramsay shrieked, totally unprepared for the sudden orgasm she got just from her alpha’s dirty talk.  
“Oh dear,” he muttered, looking down and seeing the drenched sheets and Ramsay’s twitching thighs. “So sensitive, coming from my words alone,” he whispered to her, and Ramsay’s cheeks pinked, embarrassed. “Such a good girl,” he smirked, and Ramsay’s chest swelled with pride and happiness at the praise. She opened her mouth again, and Hannibal smirked. “So starved for my cock, aren’t you?” he asked, and Ramsay just moaned, trying to pick up her head far enough to take him in her mouth, but the tie around her wrists stopped her. Hannibal’s smirk turned sinister as he lined his cock up again, shoving his cock down her throat once more and pistoning, feeling his knot start to swell.  
Careful not to actually put his knot in her mouth, Hannibal continued to throat fuck Ramsay until he was ready to cum, and shoved his cock as deep into her mouth as it could go without his knot. Spurts of cum sprayed the back of her throat as Ramsay’s eyes rolled into the back of her head for a second, over the moon with pleasure even though she still wasn’t even being touched. As Hannibal pulled his cock out of the little omega’s mouth, she looked up at him with her wide grey eyes and took one final suck of his oversensitive cock, before letting him go.  
As they both came down from their highs, still breathing heavily, Hannibal untied Ramsay, and smiled as she quickly reached her hands towards him and pulled him down to her level for some snuggling. Snuggling that was quickly interrupted by Ramsay’s heat. They had forgotten that Hannibal hadn’t actually knotted her yet, and her heat had been unsated the entire time. Ramsay groaned a bit with discomfort, turning over onto her stomach and reaching a hand down to help relieve some of the discomfort. Her advance was stopped, however, when Hannibal’s hand came down on her ass, hard.  
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he asked, and Ramsay shook her head, sheepish.  
“It hurts,” it was getting to the point where she would usually use her knotting vibrator to scratch the itch, but now she had this strong alpha next to her.  
Hannibal nodded going to the foot of the bed and kneeling behind her.  
“You know what you need to do, omega, if you want my knot,” he growled, and Ramsay tilted her head a bit, confused. She had never done anything with anyone before besides kissing…. “Present,” that word. That word embedded in her brain by her instincts. Instantly she pushed her ass up and spread her legs, using her elbows as support on the mattress. Hannibal groaned. “Good girl,” he muttered, before grabbing her hips and yanking her to him, his already hard again cock slapping against Ramsay’s ass. Grabbing his cock and slapping her ass cheeks a couple times, Hannibal decided he’d try to make sure she was ready.  
“Are you sure? Are you sure your tight little cunt will be able to stretch enough for your alpha’s cock?” he asked, and Ramsay moaned.  
“Please, alpha, I’ve been so good, haven’t I?” she asked, swaying her hips a bit, and Hannibal smirked.  
“Yes,” he snarled, rubbing his cock between her folds, getting it covered in her slick. Ramsay started to rock her hips, and Hannibal grabbed his cock, lining it up, then without much ceremony shoved his cock in to the hilt. Ramsay screamed at the intrusion, her dildo she used during her heats was probably only half his size…  
Hannibal paused for a moment, making sure Ramsay wasn’t in extreme pain, and when she moaned for him to move he needed no further prompting. Slowly he pulled out, reveling in the loud moan that was torn from the throat of his little omega. Slamming in and pulling out at a leisurely pace, Hannibal was determined to keep his slow pace, to drive Ramsay crazy with pleasure.  
“Alpha, faster!” she whined, pushing her hips back to him, but Hannibal ignored her pleas, continuing to thrust slowly. He fucked her pussy so slowly, filling her almost gently, a stark comparison to the rough throat-fucking he had given her. Ramsay was relentless, however, reaching her hand down to try once again to pleasure herself. Subtly rubbing her clit, Hannibal narrowed his eyes once he noticed.  
Ramsay quickly pulled her hand away once Hannibal smacked her ass hard. She let out a loud moan as his pace picked up only slightly.  
“I don’t remember granting you permission to touch yourself, omega,” he growled, and Ramsay whimpered as his hand came down on her ass again, this time on her other cheek. “What do you have to say for yourself?” he demanded, and Ramsay let out a squeak as he started to pound into her faster and faster, almost more than her virgin cunt could handle.  
“I’m sorry alpha!” she screamed as Hannibal leaned over he, burying his face in her neck, right next to her bonding gland as his knot began to swell, catching on Ramsay’s opening. He could feel her cunt quivering, knowing she was close to release again.  
“Do you think you deserve to cum after misbehaving like that, little omega?” he snarled into her neck, and Ramsay whimpered as his knot caught for the last time, no longer allowing Hannibal to pull out completely, now just rutting into her.  
“Please, alpha,” Ramsay cried, whimpering and moaning, begging him. “Please I need- I need to cum!” she almost screamed, and Hannibal let out a shout as his release came, shoving his cock as far in as it would go.  
“Come on, omega, cum for me, cum while I fill you with pups!” he growled, finally sinking his teeth into her bonding gland as Ramsay came with a screech, slumping into the bed, numb and twitching. Hannibal smiled, turning their bodies so they could spoon while his knot deflated. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her lower stomach, he hummed, noticing his omega coming back to consciousness. She looked over at him with a little more clarity than earlier, now that she had been knotted.  
“I thought fucking someone senseless was an expression,” she breathed out. “I didn’t think it could actually happen,” she sighed, laying her head back and closing her eyes. Hannibal’s smile widened, his alpha ego being stroked with that statement.  
“Rest, sweet girl, I’ll be here,” he murmured as Ramsay hummed happily, slowly slipping into sleep.


End file.
